Significations cachées de l'Eurovision
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS en lien avec les chansons de l'Eurovision 2016, ou quand certains pairings se répondent... [DenNor] [FrUk] [GerIta]
1. Briser la glace

Voilà le premier OS. Il y en aura trois, en tout : du FrUk et du GerIta viendront respectivement le 12 et le 14. Seulement des chansons de cette année, aussi... Donc même si je ne suis pas fan de certaines chansons, elle apparaîtront quand même~ ^^"

Évidemment, les paroles en anglais sont celles des chansons de l'Eurovision, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

* * *

 _« - Je supporte plus de le cacher, Lukas ! Ça me glace de penser que t'as honte de moi à ce point ! »_

Deux semaines depuis cette dispute. Deux semaines que Lukas n'avait aucune nouvelle de son petit-ami. Il ne répondait plus à ses appels, ni à ses messages... Il faisait le mort. Et le Norvégien n'appréciait pas trop ce silence. Il en était d'autant plus frustré qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le Danois, et avait dû se résigner à attendre.  
Alors il attendait.

Il attendait que Matthias se calme et revienne vers lui.  
Allongé dans son lit, Lukas essayait de se convaincre que Matthias allait revenir, une fois encore. Son silence l'inquiétait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors autant ne pas se torturer... Ne pas y penser. C'était bien la meilleure solution. De toute façon, même si Matthias restait un grand gamin, il n'était pas immature et ne créerait pas d'incident diplomatique comme certains autres pays avaient tendance à le faire pour régler leurs problèmes privés. Matthias n'avait de toute façon pas été si blessé que ça... Bien sûr que non...  
Sous sa couverture, Lukas frissonna. Les pensées s'alignaient dans son esprit et toutes lui montraient à quel point il était le seul responsable, le seul en tort...  
Il aimerait tant pouvoir le lui dire...  
Matthias lui évoquait une aurore boréale, dansant dans le ciel, par-dessus les frontières, illuminant la froideur de l'hiver. Tout était si irréaliste... Comme s'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination, un démon sorti de son placard pour le poursuivre dans ses rêves. Avec lui, tout était entre réalité et fiction. Alors Lukas oubliait parfois qu'il pouvait aussi avoir mal.

Et toutes ces promesses... Toutes ces promesses de ne rien dire, de garder le secret .. Il les avait toujours tenu. Toujours. Malgré son besoin de vivre leur relation au grand jour, il s'était tut.  
Leur dispute.. Était un message de détresse du Danois.  
Lukas pris sa décision. Il allait revenir sur sa demande. Il allait assumer officiellement cette relation. Cesser de nier qu'il n'était attaché qu'à son frère. Il n'allait pas laisser Matthias s'effacer de plus en plus, laisser ses sourires se faner et ses rires s'éteindre. Il allait démonter cette cage, cette prison qui s'était refermée sur eux. Il allait briser la glace qu'il avait laissé se former entre eux.  
Ils étaient trop jeune, il était trop tôt pour qu'ils se séparent. Ils allaient passer au-dessus de ça.. Matthias en avait déjà tant fait pour lui... Il l'avait toujours protégé, il lui avait sauvé la vie... Lukas pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

C'est sur cette pensée rassurante qu'il s'endormit, déjà bien plus serein.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquels le Norvégien hésita longuement sur l'attitude à adopter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne découvre avec surprise qu'il avait reçu une lettre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il comprit d'où elle venait.  
Danemark.  
Il ne perdit pas de temps pour l'ouvrit et n'en sorti qu'un petit bout de papier. Dessus, l'écriture un peu brouillonne de Matthias s'étendait :

 _ **Tell me why we always fuel the fire  
Why we tend to close our eyes  
What's the reason that we keep on hiding  
We can make it if we try**_

 _ **I don't know, why we don't care  
There's nothing to fear when I know you are there**_

Lukas se mordit les lèvres, coupable. Et, après une longue hésitation, il décida de rédiger une réponse. Une vraie réponse, honnête et sincère.

 _ **Every night  
Before I sleep, a shiver down my spine  
Thoughts alight  
What can I do to make you listen ?**_

 _ **Like a northern light  
You're dancing over every borderline  
Passing every sign  
Between reality and fiction**_

 _ **Every single promise that you ever made  
Spinning in my mind like a hurricane  
Baby, as I hear your mayday**_

 _ **I'll be your icebreaker  
When you're stuck in frozen water  
You go astray  
Just like a polaroid, you fade away  
I'll be your partner  
And liberate you from your prison**_

 _ **We're too young to say goodbye  
Whenever you lose faith just hold the line  
It takes a lot of nerve to save a life**_

Lâchant un soupir satisfait à la fin de sa relecture, rouge de honte et d'embarras, il se décida à l'envoyer. Il était temps que les choses soient dite. Tant pis pour sa fierté, tant pis pour sa réputation. Tout ça n'importait pas vraiment, en fin de compte.  
Le temps paru long, mais finalement, la réponse arriva dans la semaine.  
 _ **  
Take my hand and never let go  
Side by side we walk an open road  
Unbreakable, with hope in our hearts  
Step by step we make a new start**_

 _ **Let's be soldiers of love, for life**_

 _ **What's the meaning of a world on fire  
And a heart without a soul  
I believe we can shine a light on  
What we already ought to know**_

 _ **So let's not wait for someone else  
To make it right**_

 _ **Unbreakable, don't let it go  
It's an open road, time to let it show  
Invincible, got to climb the wall**_

 _ **Take my hand and never let go**_

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Lukas. Cette fois, un soupir de soulagement.  
Son choix était fait. Il allait saisir cette main... et le montrer. Le montrer à toutes les autres nations. Non, mieux, le montrer à tous les habitants ! Quoi de mieux que l'Eurovision ?  
 _« - Qu'il aille plus se plaindre après ça... »_ grommela Lukas en contactant la chanteuse.


	2. Une coïncidence

Hey ! Cette fois ci j'ai pris le temps de poster correctement ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?  
Enfin... voilà le FrUk~ Encore une fois, les paroles ne m'appartiennent pas, comme on pouvait s'y attendre..  
On se retrouve samedi pour le GerIta !  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ;3

* * *

L'Eurovision. Quelle belle invention, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Arthur pense aujourd'hui.  
Parce qu'Arthur n'est pas idiot, et en écoutant l'ébauche de chanson de la France cette année, il a bien compris ce que cherchait son vieil ennemi.

 _ **Au gré de nos blessures  
Et de nos désinvoltures  
C'est quand on n'y croit plus du tout  
Qu'on trouve un paradis perdu en nous**_

Bien sûr... Ces mots avaient interpellé l'anglais, qui avait décidé de se renseigner un peu plus sur cette foutue chanson. Peut être qu'il se montait la tête tout seul, mais quand il s'agissait d'une chanson présenté devant une bonne partie des nations, Arthur voulait s'assurer que le Français ne faisait pas n'importe quoi.  
Un incident diplomatique était si vite arrivé.  
Alors il avait écouté plus.

 _ **J'ai cherché un sens, un point de repère  
Partagé en deux hémisphères  
Comme une erreur de l'univers  
J'ai jeté tellement de bouteilles à la mer  
J'ai bu tant de liqueurs amères  
Que j'en ai les lèvres de pierre**_

… Ça lui rappelait étrangement ses années de piraterie... Francis avait-il ressenti la même chose que lui ?  
Peut être avaient-ils quelque chose en commun, finalement...

 _ **J'ai cherché un sens à mon existence**_

 _ **J'ai cherché l'amour et la reconnaissance**_

Bon, Arthur ignorait que Francis avait été aussi perdu et désespéré, mais le reste du couplet l'horrifia.

 _ **J'y ai laissé mon innocence  
J'ai fini le cœur sans défense **_

_**J'ai payé le prix du silence  
Je me blesse et je recommence**_

Non, non, c'était une coïncidence...  
Il n'avait pas laissé son innocence et son âme d'enfant sur le champs de bataille après la mort de Jeanne D'Arc...  
Il n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé par le départ soudain d'Arthur alors qu'il rejoignait la mer...  
Il n'avait jamais tut ses sentiments, il n'avait pas été affecté par ce genre de silence...  
Il se blessait à se battre sans cesse contre lui mais recommençait inlassablement malgré tout...  
Non, non, non, Arthur comprenait tout de travers ! De toute façon, c'était stupide ! Et totalement tiré par les cheveux ! Bien sûr ! Ce n'était qu'une énorme coïncidence !  
Une coïncidence troublante qui s'étalait sur toutes les phrases de cette foutue chanson... Et le refrain en anglais... Une coïncidence... _« L'univers est rarement si paresseux »_  
Tais-toi, stupide série !

Arthur pris néanmoins le temps d'y réfléchir. Tout ça était très ambiguë, mais... Pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait sans doute lui répondre... Oui... Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon... Ça ne serait qu'une coïncidence de plus...  
Ignorant qu'il venait de penser la même chose que le Français quelques heures plus tôt, il se mit au travail.

 _ **Heartbeat, when you're not around is beating slow  
And it's something that I've never known  
I'll be the answer you've been waiting for  
I'll be the truth you've been looking for**_

 _ **You're not alone, we're in this together**_

Est-ce qu'il était trop prétentieux ? Non... Après tout, Francis disait bien qu'il cherchait quelque chose... Et puis, Arthur pouvait bien laisser sa mauvaise foi de côté le temps d'une chanson, et avouer certaines... _**Heartbeat, when you're not around is beating slow**_ … ehm, certaines choses embarrassantes.

 _ **Don't speak, your smile tells me all I need to know  
Your eyes show me where I want to go**_

Il trouvait que ça collait bien à ce silence dont Francis avait payé le prix...  
Arthur grogna en se rendant compte qu'il écrivait décidément des choses très niaises.  
Des choses très niaises qu'il pensait.  
Il rougit considérablement en constatant qu'il _était vraiment très niais_.

 _ **You're free, free to let go 'cause I'll be here for you  
And when you fall I'll be your parachute  
I come alive when I'm with you**_

Après une longue hésitation, il ajouta :

 _ **I feel like I'm dancing in the sky**_

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était celle de Francis ! Il avait été le premier à parler de Paradis !  
 _« C'est pas ma faute à moi... Si j'entends tout autour de moi... »_  
Stupide chanson !

 _ **All that you want, is right here forever  
And they don't need to know  
And they don't need to know**_

Arthur soupira profondément. Il en avait fini d'écrire cette foutue chanson ! Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, détendu.  
Le Français n'allait pas en revenir... Et sa réaction serait probablement très amusante...

Cependant, l'Anglais eu la surprise de découvrir plus tard que le brouillon du Français était enfin arrivé en version finale, et que certaines modifications avaient été faites.  
Le refrain avait été ajouté. Arthur savait qu'il serait en anglais, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il contiendrait, et...

 _ **You're the one that's making me strong  
I'll be looking, looking for you  
Like the melody of my song**_

Oh...  
 _ **  
Tu m'as comme donné l'envie d'être moi  
Donné un sens à mes pourquoi  
Tu as tué la peur qui dormait là  
Qui dormait là dans mes bras  
**_

Est-ce que c'était une réponse ?  
Non, une autre coïncidence...  
Tout comme le regard tendre du Français lorsque leurs yeux se sont croisés.  
Comme son sourire heureux.  
Comme les quelques secondes durant lesquelles leurs mains se sont effleurées.  
Comme la main de Francis sur sa joue.  
Comme ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence...


End file.
